


Post-Mission Cuddles

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, SteveTony Art Challenge, lineart, stac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: After a rough mission, Steve likes to be taken care of.





	Post-Mission Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> my lines from the stac 2015 art trade. i was so pleased with their faces. i think this is the most recognizable steve i’ve ever done
> 
> the gorgeous version colored by nim-lock is [here](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/123547463810/nim-lock-stevetonyfest-collab-with-musicalluna)

Steve Rogers sitting with his eyes closed on Tony Stark's lap in an armchair as Tony kisses the side of his head. Both are shirtless. Steve is wearing a sling and has multiple rows of stitches and band-aids. The shield is resting against the chair.


End file.
